Shuffle
by 4ebitter
Summary: I read about this and had to do one myself. Its a Drarry ipod/mp3 shuffle and it's rated M just in case, since I don't want to offend anyone lol.


**Shuffle**

* * *

Hey I don't really write much here but I could not resist when I saw this LOL!

**When I read this I thought it would be fun so here it goes.**

**Put you listening device in shuffle and write a drabble for ten songs that come up and you can't change the order or skip a song.** **You must stick to one pairing of your choice.** **You only have however long the song is to write/edit**

**No cheating **

**I chose Harry&Draco**

**I DON'T OWN, only J.K. does. I am obviously poor lol.  
**

* * *

Ouch- Jonnyboy

As he walked in the Gryffindor common room next to Blaize he could feel everyone's eyes turn toward him. He knew he looked good. Since Voldy and his father were gone he could finally do

and look as he wished. And he was making sure that one person the person that he wanted would look at him and only him. He let him know with his look that with him he was in for the ride

of his life. And as he glared as the Weaselette next to him he smirked, and turned his face and looked at him, Harry Potter. When their eyes connected he knew that Potter would be the only

who could satisfy him. Because Potter smiled at him and motioned for the dormitory And as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy when up the stairs to the dormitory together he knew Harry would

get the job done and make him go ouch, in the best way possible of course.

* * *

Hurt Christina Aguilera

No one had noticed or maybe had not cared about how much he missed him his father. Lucius had been evil, a murdered, a killer but his father none the less. And he had betrayed him. He

helped Potter and the enemies of his father. And now he could feel regret festering in his heart at knowing that his families misfortune was his fault. He had blamed his father, he had killed

him, and he was a traitor and all to help Potter. Potter his lover. All because he was Potter's little secret but no more. When Potter came back to recompense him with his body for his father's

death he would no longer be in this room but with his father and with that thought he pointed his want at himself and saw a green light and felt peace as his hurt went away.

* * *

Whip My Hair- Willow Smith

What was it about Draco's hair that let it be so perfect all the bloody time, Harry wondered for the umpteen time! He saw Draco flip his hair over his shoulder and a boiled in a jealous rage.

How could Malfoy dare to be so perfect and wonderful and- whatever. With that thought he marched over to Draco to solve his problem.

And said "I dare you to whip your head back and forth to see if you can keep it perfect". At that Draco did not laugh but looked at Harry seriously and told him, "I will not do it here but if you

come with me I can do it in private".

Harry nodded and trailed after Draco. Pansy Parkinson smirked at this from her perch in the window and told the girl next to her, "see Granger told you the hair always works to get boys".

* * *

Deceiver- Disturbed

As they ran across the field toward Voldemort wands drawn in order to save the wizarding world and to destroy the man who had killed their families Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Took a

moment to look at each other and smile. They held their hands tighter as they reached the area where Voldemort waited. Draco saw the trap before Harry did so he turned to him and said

"You know I love you right?", and stepped over the curse triggering and dying saving the savior. The last words he heard were "Avada Kedavra" from Potter to Voldemort and they were all

the declaration of love he needed.

* * *

Please Don't leave me- Pink

He had done it again, pushed Potter away with cruel deeds and crueler words. By making Potter hurt he showed him that he was strong that he did not need him. But he knew it was a lie.

His unrequited love for the savior was disgusting and made him weak. But he could not help it. That is why he helped Potter survive from the dark lord by not turning him in and trained him to

control his anger that's why he still helped him today. Because he could not bear for Potter to leave him. Even if only in hate Potter would always be with him, and only he knew that when he

was cruel to Potter all he was really was 'Harry please don't leave me'.

* * *

Only Girl- Rihanna

Harry knew it was ridiculous, but as he watched Draco turn Pansy around as they danced he felt extremely angry. He knew it was their wedding but he could not help but feel his chest

monster rise before he could beat it down. He looked a bit more them turn away moving in a huff toward the refreshment table to have a drink.

But as he turned around he felt arms encircle his wait, and a voice drawl in his ear. "I cannot believe that you're jealous in our wedding". Sighing Harry turned to look at his new husband,

Draco Malfoy, and smiled at him "Harry you know you're the only one for me". "You are right" with that admission they kissed and heard a cheer around them.

* * *

Need you Now- Lady Antebellum

Even though they had both married they still thought of each other. Ginny Potter and Astoria Malfoy were important but sometimes not enough. As their children boarded the Platform to

board the Hogwarts Express the looked at one another; with a silent look and agreement was made to find each other later that day. For try as they might to forget and move on their

memories and feelings would not let them. And either one of them would find themselves alone longing and thinking of the other and not being able to resist reuniting in their forbidden

romance.

* * *

Mad Word- Gary Jules

The mediwitches told him that he had tried to kill himself, but he could not remember. All he could remember was being in the graveyard sitting next to his loves grave and wanting to see

them again. But he forgot a lot of things now with age. But there was something he could not forget it was the emptiness in his heart whenever he remembered his loneliness. His children

said that he could live with them but he chose not to. He had been a burden for his relatives when a child he would not become a burden in his lasts days. He was due out of the hospital

today. And even though he did not remember trying to kill himself he knew he would try again with his Gryffindor luck he knew everything was possible. And in the Potter and Malfoy would be

together again.

* * *

Candy Man- Christina Aguilera

Hermione had found away to have her camera work with magic (bless her) and brought it with her to Hogwarts. When Ron found what it was and what it could do he and Harry snuck it in the

Slytherin common room. They thought to learn secrets valuable to the fight again Voldy but what they learned was that they did not dislike slytherins that much anymore. And Harry found

that Draco Malfoy's legs were beautiful as he danced a cabaret number to his friends. At that thought Harry thought to himself that he would not mind those legs or their owner wrapped

around him joined with him in the dance number. Now to find a candy man costume, hmmmmm.

* * *

Lucia Di Lammermoor- Sarah Brightman

Draco decided that atoning for his sins has going to be harder than he thought. Over the course of his life he had hurt a lot more people than intended. But he had to he no longer could go

ignoring what he had done and responsibility had to be taken. After a month he knew he was running out of time. He had apologized and atoned for many things to many people he had only

one left. Harry Potter. Harry and him had long ago made up and become friends they had even fallen in love. But in a crucial moment just a month ago Draco had refused to marry Harry

leaving him hurt and confused. After that he disappeared and started to atone. 

He now had to tell Harry why. He had to tell Harry that he wanted to be worthy of him and he needed to atone first. But as fate would have it as he made his way to the twins shop where he

knew Harry was, thanks to Hermione. An explosion from inside the apothecary that he was walking past made him fly back and hit his head with sickening and deadly blow to the head. With

the noise people started to come out of the shops in a panic. 

The last thing that Draco saw was the blurred image of the savior his love running toward him with tears running down his face. As he laid there he managed to whisper an "I am sorry" as

his breath left his body. When Harry reached him he picked him up from his unnatural position and hugged him. And as he picked him up a velvet box felt out of his pocked, and Harry

understood all that Draco had meant to say but never could. "I love you too Draco."

* * *

This was extremely hard lol. I did love the combination of songs that my mp3 came up with in shuffle (I will certainly keep it like this more often lol) I thought it would be way easier but I was

stayed strong and resisted and completed it. I hope that it was okay and that it was liked. I tried and hope its ok!


End file.
